Armrest devices of this type are known from the prior art, in which devices for example an armrest cushion part, onto which the vehicle driver's arm can be placed and on which corresponding operating elements are arranged, is mounted in a displaceable manner by means of a guide rail system. Due to the fact that the armrest is permanently movable, which can be disturbing during operation, it is advantageous to disable the displacement movement.
For this purpose, a locking device is provided which can arrest the displacement movement. Said locking device comprises swivellable levers which can engage laterally into corresponding recesses in the guide rail system and can thus arrest the displacement movement. However, the lateral arrangement significantly increases the lateral space requirement for the locking device and this can have a disruptive effect during the operation of operating elements which are arranged on the side of the vehicle seat.